


A Romance Abroad

by alecmagnuslwb



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Fluff, M/M, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, brief cameos and mentions of their families, them being the cutest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 02:16:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20220142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecmagnuslwb/pseuds/alecmagnuslwb
Summary: Placed together as roommates on their senior year study abroad program Magnus and Alec fall in love and come home with some news a lot more exciting than some simple souvenir key chains for their family.





	A Romance Abroad

**Author's Note:**

> Based off this completely throwaway line from a fic I wrote called [The Wedding Date](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20178199), (this can be read separately if you want but if you love Heline or Clizzy it might be your kind of thing too!) that spiraled: ‘Evidently when Alec came home from his senior semester abroad with a husband and came out officially it was a little rocky, but mostly due to the fact that he got married without her there.’ 
> 
> Set about four years before the aforementioned fic. 
> 
> The original title of this was ‘I Spent a Semester Abroad and All I Got Was This Fabulous Husband.’

This trip was supposed to be an easy simple final semester of college for Alec. He was supposed to earn his last five credits while taking in the Irish countryside and bustling cities. Instead he’s three weeks in and can’t focus on a damn thing because of Magnus Bane.

His study abroad class is made up of English and creative writing majors from NYU, like Alec, and Columbia. It’s a group of 20 students most of whom Alec has only gotten to know slightly, the bare minimum to get by in his classes and have some friendly faces to spend time with far from home.

Except for his roommate, Magnus who’s in his final semester at Columbia and likely going to become a bestselling author one day. Magnus, who’s beautiful, witty and charming and driving Alec absolutely out of his mind with the way he calls him Alexander and the light sweeping touches he moves across Alec’s skin when their hands brush as they explore the city and countryside together. He’s not sure he believes in love at first sight, but whatever the nearest thing is to that he’s pretty certain that’s how he felt about Magnus the second he walked into their room and introduced himself.

He’s about 99 percent sure Magnus likes him too. Not in the roommate in a faraway country who he’s decided to stick with kind of way but in the would like to hold his hand and kiss him all day kind of way. Alec wants that, but the thing is Alec’s not exactly totally out. He’s known he was gay since freshman year of high school, been unashamed of the fact since his sophomore year of college, but he’s never told anyone directly outside of Isabelle and Jace. He doesn’t lie about it, but he also doesn’t announce it. He’s definitely never told their parents, he knows his dad won’t be happy, but he’s been out of the picture for nearly three years now and his mother does seem to be growing and changing every day.

But, still he’s not out-out and even hundreds of thousands of miles away from his mother, where she won’t ever know what’s happening he can’t seem to work up the courage to say it out loud and tell the guy he likes that he likes him. Because if he does and it works out he could find himself with a boyfriend back home in New York and he wouldn’t be able or have any want to hide it from her anymore.

He and Magnus have spent so much time alone together in these three weeks. He’s had so many opportunities where he could have just spoken up and he hasn’t. Moments like now where they’re sitting on the floor in their shared room, a plate of black pudding sitting between them daring each other to try it after their fellow student, Simon, had eagerly taken to the Irish dish and passed it out to everyone.

“No way,” Magnus says turning his head to look Alec directly in the eyes. Alec’s already looking and for once he doesn’t turn away when he’s caught in the act. They’re both leaning against the wall under their large window, the bright moonlight shining through. It lights up the room along with the string lights Magnus had insisted on putting up the day they’d moved in. The light gleams against Magnus’ skin catching on the glittery eyeshadow he’s wearing making him shine even brighter than he always does.

“Well I’m not trying it first,” Alec says. “You’re the daring one here.”

Magnus smiles a small, honest smile, “I think you’re pretty daring when you want to be.” Alec wishes that were true. If he was daring, he’d forget about the damn black pudding and kiss Magnus right here and now, no hesitation.

“What if we both try it at the same time,” Alec suggests trying to shake thoughts of kissing Magnus.

“Or, we tell Simon we tried it and throw it in the trash never to speak of this again,” Magnus says his smile morphs into a toothy, teasing grin.

Alec laughs, “I think in some inexplicable way he’ll sense if we do that.”

“Ugh, fine,” Magnus says reaching for both forks, handing one to Alec. Alec takes it, their fingers brushing lightly, maybe a little intently. They both get a miniscule bit on their forks and their eyes meet.

“Count of three,” Alec says. Magnus nods gesturing for Alec to start the countdown.

“One.”

“Two.”

Magnus eyes the food on his fork dubiously, it’s frankly adorable. And in that moment looking at Magnus looking at the black pudding like it’s going to come to life and eat him Alec can’t be bothered by the fact he’s not totally out or that his mom doesn’t know and very well might know soon enough. He’s just completely unbothered. He’s feeling as daring as Magnus said he was mere seconds before.

So, instead of saying three he drops his fork on the plate between them, leans over and kisses Magnus right on the lips. For a millisecond Magnus freezes, the plastic fork falling out of his fingers and clattering to the ground and for that millisecond Alec thinks he made the wrong call, thinks he read this whole thing between them wrong. But the millisecond passes so quickly Alec knows he won’t even remember that moment of doubt by the end of the day, no he’ll remember how Magnus presses back, his lips moving and parting Alec’s pleasantly. He’ll remember the feeling of Magnus’ deft fingers sliding up into his hair and the way he leans over getting even closer.

Magnus’ knee hits the plate between them nearly overturning the black pudding startling them both to break apart from one another.

Alec looks down at the offending plate. “Guess we’ll have to throw it away now,” Alec says picking up the paper plate and both discarded forks and throwing them into the trashcan behind him.

“What happened to Simon sensing it?” Magnus asks with a smile looking as dazed as Alec’s sure he does from that kiss.

“He’ll get over it,” Alec says moving quickly to breach the space between them and reconnect their lips. They kiss lazily for a while, before tongues get involved and then Alec finds himself being pulled even closer by Magnus’ hands. He takes the initiative lifting himself up and over, straddling Magnus’ hips never breaking their kiss as he does so.

Magnus leans back tilting his head just so, the perfect angle for Alec to move downward planting a line of kisses along Magnus’ neck. He’s nearly at his slightly exposed collarbone when Magnus tugs at his hair pulling him back.

“Just for the record if it wasn’t clear I really like you,” he says completely breathless with a sweet, shy smile on his lips which is ridiculous considering their position. And Alec smiles back easy because not only does Magnus like him, but he made Magnus sound like that and look like that just by kissing him.

“I really like you too, like a ridiculous amount,” he says before reconnecting their lips.

***

Magnus wakes up to the bright shining sun pouring through the window from where they’d forgotten to close the curtains the night before. He peeks his eyes open catching sight of his roommates’ empty bed before smiling and leaning back into the warm chest behind him. He’s never been happier to share a single bed in his entire life.

The night before had been perfect. Up until Alec had leaned in and kissed him instead of making him eat that terrible black pudding he had resigned himself to having to manage his increasingly unmanageable crush on his roommate for the next twelve weeks. He had liked Alec from the second they met, captivated by his beauty and the fact he had more books packed inside his suitcases than clothes. And while Alec had responded with small smiles and blushes he tried to play off to his flirting he hadn’t done anything to flirt back leaving Magnus to think it was a one-sided thing. It definitely isn’t, he knows that now. 

He really thought things wouldn’t go beyond that breathtaking series of kisses with Alec in his lap, but then they’d gotten up from the floor and made their way to the bed and after asking Alec at least a dozen times if he was sure about it one thing had led to another, clothes flew across the room, a couple items from his bedside drawer that he’d assumed would go unused came out and their bodies came crashing together.

He’d fallen asleep, sated, satisfied and on cloud nine wrapped up in Alec Lightwood’s arms.

Magnus feels more than hears a deep breath from behind him, Alec nosing along his neck until his head lifts to plant a kiss on the corner of Magnus’ mouth.

“Morning,” he says voice low and a bit scratchy from misuse.

“Good morning,” Magnus says with a smile rolling over too look at him careful to stay in the circle of Alec’s arms. He leans in uncaring of morning breath and lays a sweet simple kiss on Alec’s lips that they both smile into.

The mornings go just like that for the rest of their semester abroad. They slide Alec’s bed across the room the next night, matching them up best they can for a little more space. Magnus casually drops the word boyfriend after a class one day and Alec says it back just as easy in this awed, mesmerized voice that sounds a lot like he can’t believe he gets to call Magnus his boyfriend. They take groups trips out of the city and Magnus feels like it’s just them, the cold walks they’d taken in the first three weeks seem brighter and warmer now when they huddle close together. No longer does he just brush shoulders with Alec, but instead they purposefully hold hands pulling each other along eagerly.

Eventually, impossibly, just as Alec predicated, Simon figures out they never actually tried the black pudding and drags them to a local pub to do so. They hold hands as they count to three and the second it hits both their tongues they silently agree to never speak to Simon again.

They spend nights in their room or out to dinner at local spots they discover. They study together, share favorite books and learn every little thing they can about one another. They talk about easy stuff like likes and dislikes and tackle the harder things like Magnus’ long dead parents and Alec’s rocky relationship with his own. And, yes they have a ridiculous amount of sex, oh the benefits of being 21 and 22 with boundless energy and quick bounce back.

They ensure their relationship’s foundation, guaranteeing early on that they want to keep this going once they’re back home, ready to graduate and set off into real adult life together. They’re looking to the future at lightning speed, but it doesn’t scare Magnus. Somehow everything with Alec, no matter what the pace, feels safe. 

Before he even knows it their fifteenth and final week in Dublin descends upon them. Magnus is pretty sure it isn’t socially acceptable to tell your boyfriend of not quite three months that you’re completely in love with him and want to marry him one day and have his babies, but it’s how he feels and how he’s felt since about their second official morning together and it’s getting harder and harder to not just blurt it out every time Alec so much as looks at him.

Like right now as he watches Alec squint adorably at the small text in the book he’s reading.

“Alexander, darling you need to go to the eye doctor when we get back to New York,” he says not for the first time in recent weeks. It’s clear that Alec’s contacts are no longer working for him, he squints at fine print so hard that Magnus worries his head is going to explode.

“It’s fine,” Alec says not for the first time. “It’s just my contacts. I didn’t bring enough pairs so these are a little old, that’s all.”

“Then why don’t you just wear your glasses so you don’t have to squint at everything just to read a few words,” Magnus says annoyed but fond.

“Because they look stupid on me,” Alec says and it’s not the first time Magnus has heard that one either. Alec only ever wears his glasses literal minutes before going to bed and after waking up but he’s sees perfectly with them, so Magnus refuses to stop arguing with him to just wear them.

“They don’t look stupid,” he replies scooching forward to where Alec sits at the edge of their bed to nudge him in the side a bit. “They make you look like a sexier version of Clark Kent.”

Alec turns from squinting at his book sending Magnus a flat, unconvinced look.

“You’re just saying that because you’re my boyfriend.”

Magnus rolls his eyes, sure maybe that’s a part of it, but it’s also a fact. He says just that as Alec turns back to his book frustratedly squinting again before giving up, tossing the book on the floor and reluctantly throwing his contacts in the trash slipping his thick, dark framed glasses onto his face.

“It’s not a fact, it’s an opinion,” Alec says as he turns around hands on hips. “See,” he says gesturing to his face. “Stupid.”

Magnus is pretty certain they’ll be having this argument for the rest of their lives. Which is a startling thing because a) he’s okay with that and b) it makes the voice in the front of his mind that’s screaming out I love you get even louder. He looks at Alec standing there with a grumpy look on his face and can’t be bothered to hold it in any longer.

“I love you,” he says with a smile, his feet swinging off the edge of their high bed. Alec freezes, the grumpy look on his face evolving into a cheery, bright smile.

“I love you too,” he says softly stepping forward to lay his hands on both sides of Magnus’ face kissing him quickly. “Pretty sure I have for about fifteen weeks now.”

Magnus chuckles spreading his legs a bit to allow Alec to step in between them. Once Alec’s settled he reaches out putting his hands on his waist and pulling him in close.

“You haven’t even known me fifteen weeks yet,” he says fondly tugging at Alec’s waist a little insistently. Alec gets the message lowering himself down and overtop of Magnus slowly.

“Exactly,” he smiles as he settles comfortably between Magnus’ knees laying out on top of him, his forearms resting on both sides of Magnus’ head. He leans back in kissing Magnus on the nose once, then on the lips. “I love you,” he pauses kissing him on his right cheek. “Have from the start,” he kisses his left cheek. “Intend to forever,” he finishes kissing Magnus lightly on the forehead.

Magnus lays there completely stunned by the way Alec so constantly pours out his affection and feeling more adored than he ever thought possible.

“Sorry if that’s a lot,” Alec says after Magnus is quiet a beat too long.

“It’s not,” Magnus says quickly. “I feel the same way about you. I’m pretty sure I could marry you tomorrow and it would be the easiest choice I’ve ever made.”

Alec raises an eyebrow in question, the action looking even more adorable from behind those glasses, a light, loving smile on his face.

“Did you just propose to me?”

Magnus panics for a moment, “No!” he shouts a little louder than necessary considering Alec’s literally lying on top of him. Alec’s face falls a bit like he’s a little disappointed and Magnus pauses to think. No, that hadn’t been a proposal, but he meant it. Maybe it’s a wild thing to think about after only dating for twelve weeks and knowing each other for just shy of fifteen, but it’s true. He’s certain Alec is it for him, feels it in his heart and deep in his bones in an inexplicable way.

“I mean-,” he pauses collecting his thoughts. “I mean it, I could, I just, that wasn’t a proposal, but I meant it.” He feels like he’s saying this all wrong. He’s great with words until faced down with the piercing hazel gaze of Alec Lightwood. “Does that make sense?”

Alec nods then leans back pulling up onto his knees, Magnus follows him scooting up closer so that Alec stays close his legs still bracketing him. Alec’s thinking, he’s biting his bottom lip, head tilted to the side in a way that Magnus has quickly come to recognize as him planning out exactly what he’s about to say.

“That makes sense,” he says after a moment of contemplation, finally turning back to look at Magnus. “But even if it’s not a proposal, you mean it so, maybe we could just do it.”

Magnus eyes widen a little bit in disbelief, certain he’s totally understanding what Alec’s saying. He’s not opposed to it; he just can’t believe Alec’s actually suggesting it. This takes the lightning speed at which their romance has moved to a whole new level. 

“That didn’t make sense did it,” Alec chuckles nervously.

“No,” Magnus says reaching out for Alec’s hands threading their fingers together. “It made sense; I just want to be sure. Do _you_ really mean it?”

“Yes,” Alec says instantly. No shake in his voice, no doubt or second guessing to be found. “I know it sounds crazy. I mean we haven’t even really known each other three months and we both don’t graduate college for another couple of weeks and maybe we’re too young or whatever, but I feel certain about this.” He says gesturing with their entangled hands between them. “About us. I don’t see an end for us, I see it heading exactly to there anyways. So, what if we just did it, just got married tomorrow.”

He says the actual words and the breath punches right out of Magnus’ gut. He loves this man so much, it’s a completely insane idea, but god does he love it.

“Okay, and I swear this isn’t me saying no, because I really want to say yes,” Magnus begins. “But our families aren’t here and love, your mother doesn’t even know your gay yet. People tend to bring home souvenir keychains and mugs from trips abroad not husbands.”

He knows how things will go on his side. Catarina and Ragnor will find it hilarious if he gets married in a foreign country to a man he’s been with less than three months. Raphael will act like he doesn’t care, but secretly be mad for the rest of their lives that he didn’t get to help plan any part of a wedding. But then there’s the matter of Alec’s family, his siblings will no doubt be disappointed to miss such an event, especially considering the collective shriek Isabelle and Jace had let out over facetime when Alec told them they were dating, and of course there’s his mother as well. Magnus has only seen one photo, but he’s fairly certain she has the capability to murder them with one thought or stern look if she so desired.

Alec just shrugs like it’s no big deal, a stark contrast to the man who’d admitted he wasn’t ready to tell her yet not even two months ago.

“If I come home with a husband she’ll definitely figure it out,” he says with a smirk.

“Alexander, I refuse to marry you just so you can shock your mother,” he replies. 

“That’s not the only reason, it’s just a bonus, I swear,” Alec teases, Magnus rolling his eyes before he continues on more seriously. “Look, I know I said I wasn’t ready for her to know, but I am now. Before I never told her partially because I was scared of how she’d reacted, but mostly because there was no reason for her to know. It wasn’t like I was having any sort of success with dating, nothing had ever gone beyond a first kiss. But now I’ve got you and I love you and I don’t want to have to hide that from anyone. And if she reacts poorly, well I’ll still have you by my side.”

Magnus will be there no matter what happens. He’s so damn proud of Alec and how far he’s come.

“You’re really serious aren’t you?”

“I am,” Alec says with surety. “But if you’re not it’s okay. We can wait, do this proper, hold out a couple of years and I’ll buy you a ring, Raphael can help plan the wedding even.”

Magnus smiles, happy Alec knows his friends so well without ever actually meeting them. They’re all going to adore him once they get the chance.

“I don’t want to wait,” Magnus says, completely certain. It’s crazy, but he’s never been opposed to crazy. He feels sure about this and so does Alec so he sees no reason to not go for it. “Plus, we can always do something more official in the states with everyone at home down the line. This could just be for us.”

“You mean it?” Alec says hopeful and a little nervous.

Magnus just nods furiously letting one of Alec’s hands go to pull him into a burning kiss. They tumble back onto the bed, giggling between fiery kisses.

“I can’t believe you called me a sexy Clark Kent and then immediately decided to tell me you love me and propose,” Alec says pulling back from Magnus a bit.

“Technically I didn’t propose, neither of us did, we just made a mutual agreement to get married tomorrow,” Magnus says lifting a hand to brush the hair that’s fallen forward from Alec’s forehead. “And guess what, baby? You’re going to look like my sexy Clark Kent at our wedding because you just threw away your last pair of contacts.”

Alec groans rolling off of Magnus and onto his back eyes closed.

“Never mind, weddings off I can’t look like this on a day we’ll remember for the rest of our lives.”

Magnus laughs rolling over to plaster himself to Alec’s side.

“You don’t mean that,” he says softly straightening Alec’s glasses on his nose before leaning over him to place a kiss on it lightly. Alec smiles eyes still closed; he’s definitely not calling off this plan over some glasses that’s clear on his soft lips. “Plus, you look beautiful. Which means I’ll remember you as looking absolutely stunning for the rest of our lives.”

Alec opens his eyes turning his head to look at Magnus where he’s settled his chin on Alec’s shoulder.

“Not as beautiful as you,” he says. And yes, Magnus knows for certain this is an argument they’ll be having the rest of their lives with Alec using distracting compliments to change the subject as a consistent life long tactic. 

They lay there quietly for a while figuring out where to go and how to slip away without anyone noticing or knowing what they’re going to do.

“I do have one caveat,” Magnus says after they’ve found a local non-denominational chapel that will work and called to set a time. “You know I love a good ring,” he says flaring out his fingers so the metal of his varying insignias and bands catch on the overhead light.

Alec purses his lips for a moment.

“I think I have an idea for that.”

***

That night while Magnus is sleeping he sneaks off to the pawn shop down the road. Acquiring two silver Irish Claddagh rings for them to exchange. He watches the next morning as Magnus gets dressed, a simple pair of dark pants and polished boots with a patterned dark blue shirt that does wonders for his biceps and matches the fading blue streaks at the front of his hair. He looks gorgeous.

Alec keeps it simple, not really having packed that many outfits, wearing the nice black pants and white button up shirt Izzy had forced him to pack just in case.

Magnus flings his arms around Alec’s neck happily when he shows him the rings. Pocketing one to place on Alec’s finger a little while later.

Most of their finals are done, the last week more for pleasure than studying so slipping out without anyone questioning it is easy.

They stand in a small church that afternoon in front of a minister and an organ player who serves as witness. They exchange silly but loving vows, Magnus even finding a way to drop a Clark Kent line in there. Alec slips the ring onto Magnus’ finger heart pointing towards him then Magnus does the same to him and he feels no piece of jewelry has ever felt right on him until now.

They walk out with a marriage license that the minister admits might not be deemed valid in the states, but will always be valid to them. They spend the rest of the day cooped up in their room. Nobody comments on their matching rings the next five days, until they board their plane to head home and Simon eyes them suspiciously. He just chuckles lightly and moves along; Alec is grateful for his silence.

The plane ride home he can’t rest, Magnus falls asleep with his head on Alec’s shoulder not even a full hour in, but Alec is a bundle of nerves wringing his hands slowly careful not to jostle Magnus. He’s damn glad to be married to Magnus and incredibly proud to call him his husband, but also extensively nervous about announcing it to his family once they land.

After telling Isabelle of his new relationship months back she’d immediately reached out to Magnus which lead to her, Jace, Catarina, Ragnor and Raphael suddenly all having dinners together. They both find it odd that they all know each other before Alec and Magnus have even gotten to meet each other’s respective families over more than skype, but they seem to get along well so they can’t be too bothered by it. Isabelle had called the night before letting them know that the five of them, along with their mother, would be there to greet the couple when they landed, Max declining to join claiming it was too late and he needed his beauty sleep. 13-year-olds can truly be something else. 

“Are you sure this is how you want to come out to Mom?” Isabelle had asked not knowing that Alec wasn’t just coming home with a boyfriend, but a husband. He assured her this was what he wanted and how he wanted it to happen so she’d played along simply telling their mother they were meeting up with his roommates’ friends since they’d be flying back together. It’s not a total lie, there’s just a little more to it than roommate.

Magnus wakes during the final stretch of their flight talking about plans to find a new place together in New York soon after they both graduate considering Alec currently lives with his siblings and Magnus with his three best friends. The conversation does a great job of distracting him from his nerves, his focus instead on their future and on the cool metal of Magnus’ wedding ring against his skin as he holds his hand the entire conversation.

***

Magnus does his best to distract Alec from his nerves the entire seven-hour plane ride home. He falls asleep for the first part of it, exhausted from privately celebrating their nuptials and soaking up everything in their last days in Dublin. But once he’s refreshed and awake he keeps Alec talking. They make plans for after graduation, talk about apartments and settling down somewhere in Brooklyn. He’s pretty sure he’s even convinced Alec that they should get a dog by the time they land.

They go through security and baggage claim quicker than expected due to the late hour, it’s already dark out, nearing midnight. Alec pauses after they both get their bags letting out a long breath.

This is it, once they leave baggage claim they head outside to where they’ll be greeted by six people, five of whom will have no doubt hilarious reactions to their news and one who they’re not so certain about.

“You ready?” Magnus asks holding out his for Alec to hold. Alec grips it immediately and lets out another long breath.

“I’m ready,” he says like a man going into battle. They make their way outside quickly; Isabelle and Catarina catch sight of them first rushing towards them and pulling them into giant hugs. Ragnor and Jace causally stroll up behind them taking Magnus and Alec’s bags from them. Ragnor raises a quizzical eyebrow as he takes Magnus’ clearly noticing the new ring adorning a very specific finger. He just shakes his head when Magnus smirks at him.

Maryse comes up next, pulling Alec into a sweet, albeit somewhat stilted, motherly hug. She pulls back ruffling his hair and straightening his glasses a definitively motherly action that makes Alec scrunch up his nose. He and Jace share a complicated handshake while Magnus hugs both Ragnor and a lot more reluctantly Raphael.

They both step back side by side in front of their family. Alec threads his fingers with Magnus’ and Magnus can feel Alec’s wedding ring against his skin. He’s giddy and a little nervous himself now with the introduction’s and announcements about to actually happen.

Maryse eyes their clasped hands, looking a little confused, but also a little bit like she’d been waiting for this moment. Magnus knows in that second that she’s not going to react poorly to Alec’s sexuality, like any good mother she already knows and has just waited patiently for Alec to come to her and say it. That doesn’t necessarily mean, however that she’s going to love the fact her son came home from what was supposed to be an educational experience married to a man he’s only known for three months.

“So you’ve all met obviously, but technically you haven’t met Alec in person, so Alec meet the family, family meet Alec,” Magnus says gesturing to his trio of found family. Ragnor grins, Catarina waves fondly, she’s already given her vast and treasured seal of approval, and Raphael faux salutes like he doesn’t really care even though Magnus knows he does. Alec grins at them all then turns to his brood.

“And Magnus meet the family, family meet Magnus,” he pauses as Isabelle and Jace both smile happily at the couple. Maryse looks ready to introduce herself individually, but Alec continues talking raising their joined hands so his faces outward. Magnus does the same with his free hand, rings both showing to their little crowd. “My husband.” He says it happily, the nerves all gone, just purely confident and proud of the fact that that’s what they are now. Husbands.

Isabelle let’s out an excited, high pitched shriek that Magnus worries will alert airport security. Jace doesn’t even look surprised, just lets out a huffed laugh and smiles at his brother. Ragnor and Catarina burst out in laughter, just as predicted, fond and happy for them but also clearly finding this to be the most hilarious thing that’s ever happened to Magnus. Raphael just rolls his eyes and scoffs, a small barely perceptible smile edging at the corner of his lips. And Maryse Lightwood damn near faints, held up only by the stable arm of her other son, but with a happy, cautiously stunned look on her face.

From there it’s a flurry of comments ranging from questioning their sanity to congratulations. Maryse tentatively wraps Magnus in a hug welcoming him to the family eyeing her son over his shoulder and making him promise they do another proper ceremony for her sake.

Eventually they all pile into their cars, Maryse insisting that despite the late hour they all come over to the Lightwood home for a small welcome home/marriage celebration. As their family all walk in front of them throwing their bags into trunks Alec pauses pulling Magnus to a stop for a second.

“That went better than expected,” he says reaching out to fiddle with the collar of Magnus’ jacket.

“It did,” Magnus smiles. “They’ll never let us hear the end of it guaranteed, but I’d say we have a nice little happy family here.”

Alec smiles bright leaning in to kiss Magnus once before pulling him along to the cars, to their family and to the future. Yes, they’ll give them all sorts of hell about this for the rest of their lives, but Magnus will never regret spending a semester abroad and coming home with a husband.

**Author's Note:**

> My true MO in life is having my otp’s, always get married in under a year (more likely under six months) and more often than not elope in some manner. Especially Malec, because I firmly believe they have no chill in any universe. 
> 
> You know where to find me :) tumblr: [alecmagnuslwb](https://alecmagnuslwb.tumblr.com/)


End file.
